


Everyone Loves Izumi (Spring Troupe Edition)

by Stormskyking



Series: Everyone Loves Izumi [1]
Category: A3! (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormskyking/pseuds/Stormskyking
Summary: A collection of one-shots between Izumi and her actors.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi, Citron/Tachibana Izumi (A3!), Minagi Tsuzuru/Tachibana Izumi, Sakuma Sakuya/Tachibana Izumi, Tachibana Izumi/Usui Masumi
Series: Everyone Loves Izumi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155578
Kudos: 12





	1. Information

This is a collection of one-shots between Izumi Tachibana and the actors of the Spring Troupe.  
Each chapter will be a different one-shot and the pairing will be listed in the notes at the beginning of the chapter.  
Requests are welcome.


	2. First Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya thanks Izumi for all that she's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya Sakuma/Izumi Tachibana

"Director!" Izumi turned to see who was calling her. She smiled, "Sakuya. What's up?" Sakuya said, "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to this theme park with me this weekend. I got a pair of special passes by winning a lottery at the shopping district." Izumi said, "Oh, that sounds fun. But, why don't you take one of the other troupe members?" Sakuya blushed slightly, "Well, I wanted to take you as a thank you for all that you do for us." Izumi said, "Oh, that's so nice of you. If that's the case, then I would love to go with you." Sakuya smiled, "That's great. I'll take care of everything, so don't worry. It'll be great. Thanks." Sakuya then ran off to prepare for their outing. Izumi smiled at the running boy and went back to her room. Meanwhile, Tsuzuru and Itaru were holding Masumi back from heading off to strangle Sakuya. Masumi said, "Let me go. I need to strangle that guy for getting so close to the Director." Tsuzuru said, "Calm down Masumi. He's just taking her to the theme park as a thank you. Anyone of us would do the same if we were in his position. Besides, friends go to theme parks all the time. It doesn't mean anything." Masumi stopped struggling and turned to Tsuzuru, "It better not." 

Izumi stretched out her arms as she got out of bed. It was the day that she and Sakuya would be heading to theme park. It was just a simple train ride away, so they would have plenty of time to enjoy themselves. Izumi looked through her wardrobe and looked for something appropriate to wear. She decided to go with a white shirt and a light blue jacket with her jeans. Once she was dressed, she went to the kitchen to grab some dinner. Most of the Troupe members were asleep because it was the weekend, but Tsuzuru and Sakuya were awake and eating breakfast in the kitchen. Sakuya saw her, "Director. Good morning." Izumi waved back, "Good morning Sakuya. Ready for today?" Sakuya nodded his head in excitement, "I've got the whole day planned out. Don't worry. I've got everything that we'll need ready in my backpack." Izumi said, "I'm glad. I know I can count on you." Tsuzuru gave her a plate of food, "Here you go Director. Some breakfast." Izumi thanked him and sat down to eat her breakfast. Sakuya blushed slightly and became nervous at their close proximity. Once she was finished and put the plate in the sink, Izumi asked, "Ready to go?" Sakuya jumped up in excitement, "Yes."

"This is not how I planned the day to go." Sakuya moped as the two of them sat on a bench to get out of the rain. Sakuya was prepared for buying things and finding their way around the park, but he forgot to do the most obvious thing, check the weather. Sakuya looked at Izumi, "I'm sorry Director. I didn't think to check about the weather. It's been so sunny these days that I thought it would be today. I wanted to spend the day making you happy." Izumi turned to him, "Hey, Sakuya, it's alright." Sakuya yelled, "No it's not. I wanted to do something for you! For once, I wanted to pay you back for everything you did!" Izumi was shocked by his proclamation, "What I did? What do you mean?" Sakuya looked away and started explaining, "Do you remember the first play I had?" Izumi nodded her head, "Yeah. It was the play that I watched when Sakyo was about to tear down the theater." Sakuya smiled, "It was the first play I ever did. And I was really nervous about it too. Well, I thought that no one was going to watch, so I don't even remember why. But you were there. You watched my play and actually enjoyed it. And when the theater was about to be shut down, you stood up for us. You're the reason that I was able to continue performing on stage. You brought in all the Troupe members and helped us do our best. I made so many wonderful memories and so many new friends because of it. And I have you to thank for it. If it wasn't for you, none of this would have ever happened." Izumi was take aback by what Sakuya was saying and smiled, "Sakuya, you don't owe me anything. I was glad to help. None of you owe me anything. I got to meet everyone too, so it's even." Sakuya turned to look at her, "Really?" Izumi nodded, "Yes. I am so happy that I met all of you." Sakuya smiled brightly at Izumi's words. She turned forward, "Look, the rain's stopped. Let's go and see if we can do something before the park closes." With that, she began running off, with Sakuya following behind. Suddenly he stopped and watch her running form. Sakuya smiled, "Just one more year. One more year before I can say it as a man. I love you."


End file.
